


Back to Bhutan

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Cat takes Kara back to a place that has a lot of meaning for her, and they both begin to understand the many benefits of being stranded together...in a yurt.





	Back to Bhutan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atty/gifts).



> My entry for the Supersanta Femslash 2017.
> 
> This took off on it's own. I hope it's something close to what you were thinking, or at least enjoyable Atty. :) Have a wonderful holiday and 2018 - may it bless us all with oodles of Cat & Kara!
> 
> Keep in mind some elements of Season 2 have been tweaked to fit my purposes. I'm fairly certain no one will mind at least one of them (**cough, hold the Mayo**cough).
> 
> Come visit on Tumblr: jbthegift

Kara had her face pressed against the small plane window. She’d seen the Himalayas from above, flying to help Kal-El with a raging wildfire across the world a year ago, but hadn’t gotten a real chance to enjoy the mountains from this close. As she appreciated their grandeur, and noticed the worldly woman next to her equally entranced, Kara couldn’t help day-dreaming about the last several months as she enjoyed the snowy heights below her. A pre-Christmas trip to Bhutan hadn’t been on her 2017 bucket list.

But, as usual, Cat Grant normalized the impossible and electrified the ordinary.

After Cat returned to National City smack in the middle of the Daxamite invasion, and assisted in her own inimitably inspiring way, she slid back in charge of CatCo as if she’d just stepped out for a long lunch.

James’s job was re-purposed as a junior CEO of sorts, primarily serving as the liaison between the art and photography departments for the magazine, and also as the focal point to run interference for everyone except the newsroom. That kept a percentage of people out of Cat’s literal line of firing, and helped she and James both with the splitting of duties. Cat made similar promotions all across her empire at the end of her ‘dive’ - the international offices and radio, internet, newspaper, and TV divisions all had their own personally vetted leaders. Cat being Cat, the number of women and/or people of color chosen for these new roles was emphatically higher than the paltry industry standard. As was the Human Resources training and monitoring for even the hint of sexual harassment.

Once the CatCo offices had been renovated and were no longer in danger of imminent collapse, Cat privately presented the idea to James, along with a stern personal warning.

“We’re not going to call your new role a demotion. It’s an opportunity to learn and grow while I’m here to oversee the company as a whole. I wonder if I made the wrong choice putting you in charge last year, Mr. Olsen. Because of course, I based my selection on the belief that you would give 110% to this marvelous advancement, with no distractions - aside from the possible exception of dating Kiera.”

Cat continued, as she stalked around the office that was once again her domain and pinned the man who physically dwarfed her to his seat with merely a raise of her eyebrow.

“Do you know how many journalists were killed or imprisoned internationally last year?” Cat was on a roll, and James Olsen wasn’t stupid enough to believe she was actually asking his opinion.

Cat continued with the passion clear in her voice. “Almost 400. Our brothers and sisters around the media world put their lives on the line every day to bring people the truth. I understand the temptation to make a difference with your own two hands. Especially with the super-crowd you run with as an example. And I realize I’m not aware of everything that went in to your decision to take up your…metallic…side job. However. I would like you to keep in mind that you have an outlet and a voice that very few people do. It’s why you have that shiny prize in your office, that only the best of us, and Lois, receive. Eventually, you’ll be called to make a choice, James. Or, unfortunately, the choice may be made for you. I don’t need to tell you how unpredictable life can be.”

The lecture finished with the surprising instruction that James was to publish no fewer than four photo-essays each calendar year. His latest one, on National City’s homeless population (with additional reporting by one Kara Danvers), had run just last week and was already generating award buzz. And, concurrently, sightings of The Guardian had begun to dwindle.

Cat made changes in her personal life as well, to go along with her speech to Kara regarding cherishing one’s community and connections. Her son of course would come first no matter what, and Cat wanted to instill in him the benefits of selecting a ‘found family’ when your biological one wasn’t entirely up to snuff.

One of these lessons came with Carter’s burgeoning love of robotics, which was indulged and encouraged by his mother with help from a very special tutor. Winn had literally fallen out of his DEO-issued chair when his former, yet still terrifying, boss called with the request (and that it actually was a request and not an order). After several weeks of finding them with heads bowed over tiny parts of something mechanical, Cat learned her payment had been refused.

“He’s a great kid. I’m not so much teaching him as we’re just working and learning together. It wouldn’t be right for you to pay me for that. Plus, I mean, there’s great snacks.” Winn ducked his head and grinned at her, and headed back to the room they’d designated “Robot Central.”

And thus the bromance between Winslow Schott Jr. and the Grants began.

There had even been occasions when James and Kara had been dragged back to the penthouse to continue an office discussion/argument and the five of them - James, Kara, Cat, Carter, and Winn - had enjoyed a lively and congenial dinner together well into the night, eating and teasing and laughing. Cat was continually amazed at Carter’s comfort level with these people, Winn and Kara especially. Her son was apparently a good judge of the hearts and character of undercover heroes, just like his mother.

Of course, on their own, James and Winn (and Alex, Lucy, Vazquez, Maggie, Eliza, and Eve) all had sizable bets on when the two blonds would finally act on their glaringly obvious chemistry. Her friends and family had all teased Kara at some point about Cat, even when she’d barely started working at CatCo. Now though, the hero reacted differently than she once had. Instead of blushing and stuttering and demurring about how ridiculous the very IDEA of Cat wanting something like that with her was, now she generally just shushed them and smiled.

Kara knew they were building something. She could feel the difference in Cat, and reveled in the growth of their bond. It was as if each shared smile, each private moment, each anticipated comment added another cord to their connection. At first, three years ago, it was just a wisp. And now, it was twined into a sturdy rope.

The hugs grew more frequent, or at least not only when the world was ending. A lingering brush of the hand, more of Cat’s unnecessary adjustments of Kara’s clothing, working lunches in Kara’s tiny office with discussions ranging from Carter’s robot decimating Winn’s to politics to Cat’s early career and Kara’s Midvale adventures.

When the offer came to accompany Cat to Bhutan just before Christmas, there was no force on this Earth or any other that would have kept Kara away.

——******

Both women gasped as the small, private plane glided through what looked like an obstacle course of crags and outcroppings to finally descend to the airport in Paro, Bhutan’s main travel hub.

“Did I mention this is one of the most challenging airports in the world?,” Cat asked casually once they’d landed safely and come to a stop, as if she hadn't white-knuckled the armrests the whole landing. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned to don the heavy coat to ward off the deep chill that would be apparent once the door was opened.

“No. No, you did not. I would’ve remembered that,” Kara muttered. Shaking her head, she began to gather her own items to disembark. Flying into danger wearing her cape was one thing. Flying into danger wearing a plane, plus Cat and the pilots, was quite another.

As the flight crew set up the stairway and performed their cool down checks, Kara glanced around again at the beautiful scenery. Even aside from the usual accoutrements of an airport, the mountains that surrounded them and the distinct architecture of the terminal building made it clear they weren’t anywhere near National City anymore. She took a deep lungful of crisp air, and even remembered to shiver as if she could feel the cold.

The small woman in front of her, who clearly was actually cold, bounded down the stairs and up to a small Bhutanese man waiting next to a rugged black SUV.

“Singye,” Cat greeted warmly, and she and the man gripped each other’s upper arms and touched foreheads. “It’s good to see you again.”

The man, who could have been between 25 and 65, grinned broadly at them both. “Ashi Cat, so good to have you back, even for a few short days. And for your lovely companion to join you.”

Kara was introduced as Cat’s colleague and friend, which thrilled her so much she almost floated. The kind man repeated the action of forehead bowing, and bestowed her own honorific title slightly different than Cat’s. Kara Googled later to learn it was in deference to Kara’s younger age, a fact which she hoped Cat was unaware.

“Welcome, Aum Kara. It is good to have any friend of Ashi Cat’s with us. My nephew, Tshering, will help with your bags and we shall get underway. I hope the car is big enough for all your luggage.”

As a younger man was being waved over from where he was peering up at the plane, Kara was stunned to realize Singye’s joke. Although if anyone deserved to be teased about it, Cat “Why bring one bag when seven will do” Grant did. She just offered an eye roll, with no sign of real irritation.

‘Wow. I already like Bhutan Cat,’ Kara thought as they all piled in the spacious vehicle.

Singye and Cat chatted like old pals, Cat asking after his family and the goings on in the city. Kara mainly stared at the gorgeous countryside as they sped off towards the capital city of Thimphu. Eventually, she noticed the quiet young man in the back, who they’d been told spoke little English, staring at her.

Apparently his uncle noticed as well. Glaring in the rear-view mirror like any practiced parental driver, he barked a few words and seemed to tilt his head towards Cat. The young man’s eyebrows quickly raised, but he looked down and scooted further back in his seat surrounded by their bags.

‘Huh,’ Kara thought, as the front seat conversation continued on.

In less than an hour, after winding through the impressive buildings in the capital city, they arrived at an outlying area with several huge circular buildings grouped together.

Cat smiled at the sight. “Home sweet yurt.”

****

Kara hadn’t been quite sure what to expect, even after researching online. Some yurts were basically round tents, after all, and Bhutan wasn’t a standard tourist destination with tons of information available like other resort countries.

As they slowed and parked outside the largest one, she heard Cat explaining to the men it was just easier to have her colleague here instead of the hotel so they could work in their downtime. Well, that certainly worked for Kara. Cat dramatically flipped open the complicated door flap and ushered her inside.

Kara realized she should’ve known better. Should’ve known Cat better. This was certainly no rustic tent.

It was basically one huge room, at least the size of Cat’s office, with an area walled off for privacy to the side. It reminded Kara a little of a circus big top, how the wooden slats extended from a central hub. The sides were of what appeared to be canvas as they drove up, but now they were inside, she could see they were layered with a warm fabric. Despite the weather outside, it was warm and toasty thanks to a small fireplace. Cat’s personal touch was apparent - the deep, rich tapestries, rugs, and throws, and the ornate bed with temptingly soft sheets. The closed off area was a bathroom bigger than Kara’s, including a large shower and all the amenities of a slightly rugged Ritz Carlton. The rest of the open area included a full-sized refrigerator, a comfy looking low-slung couch, and an office area with a computer monitor and flat screen TV on the desk.

“Was that a satellite dish I saw on top of the yurt?,” Kara asked, still absorbing the unique space.

Her hostess smirked. “The perfect blend of the 13th and 21st centuries. I’m still working on getting the King to allow CatCo broadcasting rights. You’d think for a man who went to college in the US…”

After numerous trips from the car, all of the bags had been delivered inside the spacious area. The men bid farewell with a bow. Singye told them he’d be back soon with a hot welcome meal, and reminded Cat of her favorites he’d stocked already in the fridge. And with that the two visitors were alone.

“There’s a dresser over there you can use if you want to unpack, and in that little alcove there’s a hanging bar,” Cat pointed out, as she turned to her own bags, plopped on and around the bed.

“This is an amazing place, Cat. Thank you for bringing me. I can already see why you liked it so much here.”

As they busied with the suitcases, Cat explained that she’d left almost everything here as far as furnishings when she returned to National City. The yurt was hers, and Singye watched after everything in her absence, or was welcome to use what he could.

Just as they’d both gotten almost everything put away, what sounded like a air raid siren cracked through the air. Both cell phones squawked with alerts just a second behind. Both women flinched mightily, and before it bleated into the afternoon air a second time, Kara had them outside.

Cat was sure her lovely companion didn’t register that she’d physically lifted Cat into her side and off her feet as Kara whisked them into the open field between yurts.

Belatedly, Cat recognized the sound. “It’s an avalanche warning, Kara! Somewhere in the valley, there’s a threat!”

Even without the suit or any outward manifestations of her other personality, Kara Danvers seemed to transform. “Um, Cat I need to…,” she began to walk backwards around the side of the yurt and not coincidentally out of view.

If the situation hadn’t been so dire, Cat would’ve rolled her eyes. Really. Instead, she quickly grabbed for the young woman’s arm. “Kara.” She waited until those intense blue eyes refocused on her.

“Kara, now isn’t the time to mince words. Remember that Supergirl probably shouldn’t be seen in Bhutan.” Before any actual words came out of the taller blonde’s now slack mouth, she continued. “I’m not saying don’t help, but you need to be sneaky about it. Roll in snow or do something as camouflage. Now go! Up, up and away!”

Knowing this discussion was long overdue and would have to remain on hold just a bit longer, Kara quickly nodded and whooshed away, tossing her glasses at Cat before she took off. She also made a dive through a thick snow bank. It wouldn’t have stuck to her usual outfit and cape, but with the civilian clothes, the white powder cover against the mountains was a convincing disguise. Especially for people distracted they were about to be pummeled by a wall of ice.

About thirty minutes later, Cat was rejoined inside the yurt by a shyly smiling Kara Danvers. Cat had managed to get a report on the weather in English and had been following along as the excited Indian broadcasters proclaimed a disaster had unexpectedly been diverted. Thankfully, with no mention of any superheroes.

“Well done, Supergirl. Would you like some tea, or something a little stronger to celebrate?”

“Tea’s fine.” Kara had a hard time knowing where to look. Sure, she suspected Cat knew, although Alex swore she’d been fooled by the double trick. But the speculation was over, and now Kara was sharing one large room with her boss/friend/crush, who now knew her biggest secret.

And yet intermingled with the uncertainty of what came next was an unmistakable feeling of relief. Finally. No more hiding, no more lying. Cat didn’t seem mad, although Kara knew better than most the woman could go deadly quiet right before launching a scathing verbal attack. Her heart rate was normal though. Her movements were unhurried as she prepared the traditional butter tea, adding plenty of sugar to the larger mug.

She turned and offered the mug to Kara while holding it’s insulated handle. “I guess we don’t need to worry if it’s too hot.” A little snarky, but barely registering on the Cat Grant Temper Scale.

“Ha, no. That’s fine.” Kara wrapped her hand all the way around the cup, which would’ve burned human hands,and turned to sit in one of the chairs in what served as a kitchen area. “So…”

Cat joined her across the table, blowing on her own tea. She gently placed the eyeglasses Kara had entrusted to her next to their rightful owner. “So. You aren’t really surprised, are you?”

“Are YOU?”

The petite woman shrugged. “I was, when I first suspected it. And then, I admit, having the two of you at the same time in my office, that threw me off. But eventually, it was still the only answer that made sense.” She paused for a sip. “I assumed if you really wanted me to know you would have taken the opportunity to tell me. It wasn’t my place, after all you’ve done for me, and Carter, and the city. The world.”

There was a tiny hitch in Cat’s words, inaudible to all but the sharpest ears. Kara set down her tea and took one of Cat’s hands.

“Do you know how many times I wanted to tell you? To be able to ask your advice, without stopping to worry if I was letting too much Kara show as Supergirl, or vice versa? After Myriad, when you promoted me. Alex and I had begun to talk about how to get you clearance with my other job. But then, well, then you left. For here.”

Hearing the hurt in that statement Cat ached to defend herself, but this felt like something Kara needed to say. Something Cat needed to understand wasn’t just about her absence.

“I missed you so much Cat. This new job, I’m so grateful, but it was such a huge change so fast. You were always there, a huge part of my life, then you left and I didn’t see you for months. Everything changed after Myriad, which should have been this awesome high. Winn left for another job. James and I were barely together a few months before we fell apart, and he also became my boss. My sister went through an identity crisis, figured out she’s gay, and found a girlfriend. I almost let myself get into a relationship with someone who would have been a really horrible choice. I was feeling really lonely...and sort of adrift. And of course, you know how soothing Snapper is.”

The tone of her voice and the bewildered dejection even now on Kara’s face caused Cat’s heart to clench. She pulled Kara’s hand up and kissed the back of it. “Oh, Kara, darling…”

The rest of her words were cut off as Kara dropped Cat's hand, quickly stood and swept her glasses on in one move. A moment later, Singye tapped on the door and entered.

“Ah, I am glad to find you both well. The alarm is never a desirable sound. I bring news.”

The Bhutanese man went on to explain there had been no injuries, but among the minor damage the avalanche had caused was the collapse of the embankments along the side of the airport runways, covering the facility in feet of ice and snow.

“The ceremony has been canceled, I’m sad to report. All of the other guests and any air travel has been postponed until the airport is running. That could be two days. Your flight crew is safe, and they have been offered bunks at the hanger.”

Cat made a mental note to add sizable bonuses to the men’s paychecks. “Thank you Singye. I’m glad to hear no one was hurt. Since the event has been canceled, do you have any plans for right now?”

Both adults eyed her warily, each familiar with the havoc a curious Cat Grant could wreak. “No, Ashi. What are you pondering in that head?”

Kara was clearly wondering the same thing. “Cattt???”

“Your lack of faith wounds me. I’m going to stay here and work, and catch up with CatCo Mumbai. However, we’re here for a story. It may not be the one we intended. But, there are no boring events, only bad writers. Go explore, Kara. Take notes, take photos, ask questions. It’s a good experience, especially from another culture’s perspective.”

She whirled to face the grinning man, who was already nodding. “I am pleased to guide Aum Kara, as I once did you. And we will return with the stew and dumpling dish you enjoy so much for the evening meal. I shall wait outside, please join me when you are prepared.”

As he left, Cat now turned to Kara. “I know we were in the middle of a discussion. And I am happy to continue it, or not, whatever you want. This is…”

Kara shook her head. “This is a great opportunity. Thank you Cat. I’m here to be a reporter - like you said, this is really good practice. Let me change out of these travel clothes though.”

Finally, she got a chance to show off the practical use of her powers, spinning into an entirely new outfit right in front of Cat, who was suitably impressed.

“Such a handy skill, especially in the dressing room at Barney’s.”

“You’ll be ok here?” Suddenly, Kara felt a pang about leaving this woman, yearned to stay by her side and talk and argue about the things they’d kept secret for too long.

Cat rubbed a hand soothingly against Kara’s arm. “I’ll be fine. I may actually take a nap. We don’t all adjust to the altitude with such ease. Shoo, off you go, Scoop.”

The younger woman, before she could talk herself out of it, pressed a fleeting kiss against Cat’s cheek. And then she huffed. “’Scoop’? Geez, Cat. I guess it’s better than ‘Ponytail’,” her bravado carried her out the door and into the car.

Leaving behind a woman who usually considered herself quite jaded - with a rosy cheeked blush and a shy smile.

****

“…and so Ashi told him just what he could do with the goats, and the man has not been back to the village since!”

Both occupants of the SUV roared with laughter at another of Singye’s tales of Cat’s previous visit. Kara had thoroughly enjoyed her guide and their tour, and had taken copious notes and photographs. She had at least 4 ideas for really workable stories, and was looking forward to picking that Pulitzer Prize winning mind waiting back at the yurt.

According to Singye, the same woman who’d had her likeness crafted as a life-size statue made of yak butter at festival time.

“One more stop, Aum Kara, and then we get dinner to bring it and you back.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m always ready to eat, and everything we’ve had so far has been delicious.”

Their last stop was the hospital district. The language was unfamiliar, even to a polyglot like Kara, but it was unmistakable from the life-saving hustle and bustle that surrounded the buildings.

Singye pulled into one of the few parking spaces in front of the newest part of the structure. “I thought you would at least like to visit Ashi’s wing.” He grinned and exited, knowing Kara would follow.

As they walked up, she kept snapping pictures. The building was the same style, but had clearly been prepared for an event, with the ribbons and brightly colored signs hung all around. She dutifully followed her new friend inside, pleased to see the calming aura of neutral colors in the the clean and tidy space.

Singye caught the eye of a tall, imposing woman wearing a standard white doctor’s coat. Somewhat to Kara’s surprise, she greeted them in British-accented English.

“This is Dr. Singh, she is the director of the Grant Center,” Singye introduced, “and this is Aum Kara Danvers, who accompanied Ashi Cat on this visit. I knew she would want to see and report on the beautiful creation.”

The women exchanged genuine smiles and handshakes. “Thank you for coming. We had so hoped to have the ceremony. Please do bring Cat to visit while you are in country. We would love for her to see the building, and meet Anjira. She’s the first student funded under Cat’s scholarship, and she’s home on holiday from medical school in London.”

Kara shouldn’t have been surprised, but when examples of Cat’s sneaky generosity popped up, she couldn’t help but feel her heart swell with pride. “I’ll be sure to do that. This is a lovely facility, Doctor. I know Cat will be proud.”

The doctor tilted her head in acknowledgment. “We are honored. Cat was so grateful, and her generous donations will reap rewards for the city and the country for years to come.”

It had happened several times already today, and Kara well understood as a non-native speaker how easy it was to mis-translate or mangle English words and syntax. But still, a tiny niggling doubt began in the back of her mind. “Grateful?” She didn’t want to embarrass anyone for picking the wrong word, of course.

She needed to make sure that’s all it was. That the sinking feeling was just paranoia.

Singye nodded along with Dr. Singh, who clarified. “Yes. For the treatment she received here, in the main hospital. We are thankful as well, that she made a full recovery.” She patted Singye on the arm, whose face had fallen. “For a few days, we were unsure of…the outcome. Her return to health, and to our country, are both wonderful events to celebrate. Especially given the circumstances of her illness, it was our honor to assist in her care. And she has returned the favor one hundredfold.”

Kara used every trick she had learned in her Earth-life to keep the emotion off her face. She wasn’t certain it was a success. “Yes, that’s certainly all very true. It was a true pleasure meeting you, and getting to see the center.”

They said their goodbyes, and Singye was careful to keep a hand on Kara’s arm, an action he’d not done throughout their day, as if afraid she’d stumble. Once in the car, he turned.

“Ashi did not tell you. I can see you are surprised, Young Kara.”

All she could do was nod.

They drove on and picked up a feast that Kara would normally have been drooling over. Instead, she registered the smell only as “food” and felt no hunger at all.

Kara did feel composed enough to finally ask. “Singye, tell me. What happened to Cat? What did she mean?”

The normally ebullient man for the first time looked close to his age, with the weight and sadness of his thoughts marking his visage. “I am not certain the story is mine to tell. But I’m also uncertain what she will reveal, and I believe it is important for you to know. Several months after Ashi came to Bhutan…”

By the time they arrived back at the yurt, Kara had heard the whole story and had wiped away most of her tears.

According to Singye, they’d been in a remote village for a celebration. Cat had been fascinated by how many the Bhutanese seemed to have, and wanted to attend as many as possible. While they were there, a landslide occurred higher up the mountain. The village was suddenly split by a torrent of water and debris miles long and twenty feet wide where there once had been a tiny leap-over creek, leaving a majority of the people stranded on the other side, including most of the children. The able-bodied adults who weren’t needed for the more strenuous tasks caused by the landslide were pressed in to service as human ferries - toting small children from one side to the other.

Her germophobe boss hadn’t hesitated, the loyal man relayed. Fully dressed, they waded into shockingly cold hip deep water and began to transport the precious cargo alongside several other villagers. Singye couldn’t pinpoint when she’d been hurt, but knew the water was dirty and full of debris that was rushing by them. Cat had been stabbed in the leg by something early in the process. And proceeded to stay in the water and continue the evacuation, smiling at each child and placing them on the safe side with care, for hours.

What happened next wasn’t a mystery. Several of the rescuers had gotten sick from standing in the murky water, but none of them had a deep cut like Cat’s. It had gotten infected, and by the time they’d gotten Cat to the hospital she was already very ill. Singye recounted ashen-faced the memory of sitting by her bedside, this foreign woman who fascinated him so, hearing her delirious and fever drenched cries, unable to do anything except let her know she wasn’t alone. She’d told him later who the people were she called out for in her distress - Carter, Adam, Kara were all clearly heard - but at that time, he’d had no information how to contact any of those people. So he stayed and prayed to his gods and hers, for his small, fierce warrior friend.

By the time they got home, Kara felt shaken to her very core.

Nearly one more loss. Nearly one more precious thing wrenched away from her life, from Carter’s life, and even if Supergirl had been there and not half a world away, she still couldn’t have fixed it. Her stomach churned with the thought of how close Cat came to dying, alone and scared halfway around the world.

“Please summon me Aum Kara, when you have need of me next. I can see you will need time to discuss this with Ashi, and will not disturb you. Perhaps she is ready to tell you her side of the story as well. I think of all the people she spoke of in her life back home, you are the one she wishes most to share it with. She will always be an honorary citizen of Bhutan because of her selfless actions that day. She is a hero.”

That Kara has no trouble responding to, as she gathered her things and their food, hugging the man who stood by Cat's side when Kara couldn’t. “She is Singye, I’ve always thought so. Thank you. For today, and for being her friend then, too.”

***

Cat had woken refreshed after a shower and a nap, and had gotten several items on her CatCo to do list marked off. She wanted to focus on Kara, on what the young woman had revealed, and not be bogged down by work. Carter and Adam had both touched base and were doing well.

She was just finishing up an email to James when Kara came in to the yurt. “Welcome home. I can’t wait to hear about your adventures. Oh, that smells terrific!”

At her companion’s lack of response, Cat quickly hit email and shut her laptop lid. She turned around to see a woman losing the battle not to cry.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Cat was out of her chair and at her side in a flash.

“I had an interesting visit at the hospital, at the new Grant Wing, with Dr. Singh.”

Oh. She hadn’t really been hiding it, and would’ve told Kara before the ceremony. But it was apparent she’d been too slow. Instinctively, Cat reached for sarcasm. “No HIPAA privacy standards in Bhutan I guess.”

Those blue eyes bore into Cat, now not just sad but angry too. Whoops.

Kara was having NONE of it. “Stop,” she growled. “You could’ve…Cat…”

The heart-wrenching tears poured forth, and at the same time Kara moved forward, Cat reached out. And found herself enveloped in the safest place in the galaxy.

“You went diving and I almost lost you, Cat. Before we even…I can’t…it’s not…” Kara was having trouble even getting the words out, and at some point Cat was fairly certain she switched to Kryptonian.

When the tears slowed, and Kara’s death grip loosened slightly, Cat leaned back and wiped the tear tracks off that precious face. Taking her hand, Cat led Kara to the bed and sat her down. Grabbing several cups of hot butter tea she’d made earlier, Cat joined her on the bed.

“I didn’t mean to keep it from you, Kara. It was something that happened, and I survived, and it helped me focus on those things I told you in the alley - knowing what’s important to us, connections to the people we care about.”

They sipped and thought. Kara, now calmer, spoke again. “Were you scared?”

The media mogul slowly nodded. “Once I realized how bad it was, how sick I was. I’d come back to write the story of course, and got distracted.” She threw in an eye roll at herself that at least got a weak grin. “There’s a lot of adrenaline from helping people with your own two hands, as I’m sure you understand. By the time the symptoms got truly bad, I had just enough energy to call for Singye. Most of the time in the hospital I was delirious.”

Kara leaned over and rested her head against Cat’s. “I’m so thankful you’re ok, Cat. More than I can ever tell you.”

Cat took their empty tea cups and set them on the bedside table. “Would you like to see the scar? As if the world needed to know I was even more of a badass…”

Finally, Kara laughed. “Of course. Impress the hell out of me, Cat.”

From her traveling clothes (which Cat always swore smelled like “airplane”), she’d changed into a flowy, almost peasant style skirt. Well, for Cat Grant. It was miles away from her traditional office attire in any case. She pulled her leg up and sensuously slid the fabric up above her knee.

Kara hadn’t realized the scar was that far up. It made sense - she’d have seen it in her daily ogling of Cat’s legs otherwise. Cat took Kara’s nearest hand and placed it near the scar.

“See? It’s ok. I’m ok.”

Kara stroked it, a long raised red ridge of angry scar tissue now, but still standing out starkly against Cat’s soft smooth skin.

And Kara belatedly realized she was in bed with her longest-held crush, safe and warm and cozy, and Cat had just put Kara’s hand on her upper leg.

Ooohhhh. Yeah. That wasn’t sadness anymore. A different kind of intensity began to fill the yurt. Kara imagine the snow that surrounded it outside beginning to melt.

“Your hand is very warm, Kara.”

Cat made no indication she wanted her to move it. In fact, she reached down and stroked the back of Kara’s hand. This wasn’t just Cat comforting her. This was flirting with a capital F-uck Me.

“Must be the tea.” Kara’s fingers began to lightly trace against Cat’s skin.

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

Kara leaned over and placed a kiss against Cat's scar. And then she moved up to the collarbones she loved, and began a series of little nibbles, tiny fluttering presses, designed to inflame the older woman.

It absolutely worked. Finally, Cat grabbed Kara by the hair. "Damn you," she muttered and really kissed her, tongue invading, hands roaming with extreme purpose.

Kara smiled into it, proud she’d made Cat loosen that vaunted control. Continuing their lip-lock, Kara gently took Cat's hands and maneuvered the other woman back against her ridiculous pile of pillows.

Cat, of course, could talk through almost anything, a theory Kara was going to be super happy to test very shortly. "I’m not usually one to give up any kind of control, especially in bed."

Kara pressed against and on top of her, rolling her hips and causing them both to gasp. "I’m actually not shocked to hear that, Catherine." She smothered a laugh into Cat's neck.

"But…for you…to you, with you…I believe exceptions will always be made."

Kara pulled back. The importance of consent had been ingrained so deeply within her, in all areas of her life, she couldn't help it. One more chance, if this wasn't what Cat wanted, if she thought they were moving too fast. Hazel and blue eyes locked. The serious warring with the sensual.

“Enough. Enough of this waiting. If you want me half as much as I want you... Be with me, Cat. I’m so ready to...”

The rest of what she was about to say was cut off by her about-to-be lover’s enthusiastic response. Apparently - they were both ready.

***

“It’s never been like that before,” the Kryptonian mumbled into Cat’s hair, unable to process anything but sheer bliss. It wasn’t the animalistic passion of her most private dreams - wild, swinging from the rafters sex, of which Kara was literally capable. No, this had been a culmination, a celebration; worshipful, soft, and still fun - finally the perfect partner.

And even without seeing her face, Kara could feel Cat preening. “That’s a nice stroke to my ego, sweetheart. I admit, you have inspired me to new heights. I've obviously always thought you were gorgeous, but post-coital Kara is a revelation of beauty.”

The smaller woman pulled back enough to see Kara’s face. “And now,if you’re amenable, I want to take a nap in your arms.”

Instantly, Kara curled Cat against her, and managed to pull the covers up at the same time. “I will always be amenable, Cat. What am I supposed to dream about though? You made them all come true,” she lightly teased, beginning to trace slow fingers across Cat’s shoulders, touching to relax and not inflame.

Before slipping away into sleep, faster than she would’ve cared to admit, Cat mumbled into Kara’s neck: “Sweet talker.” And she was out.

The orgasms they shared had a soporific effect even on alien biology. Making a mental note to tell Cat when they woke she’d sexed Supergirl to sleep, Kara made sure they were both tucked in to the lush bed and coverings before surrendering to dream of clever hazel eyes and talented long fingers.

***

It was the most relaxing day Cat could ever recall. Even when she was here before, she’d had the hum of unsettled issues under her skin - CatCo’s future and Cat’s with it, her ever present maternal anxiety. Kara.

Carter had assured her on the flight over he was actually having a decent time in Florida with Nathan’s family for once. An oft-discussed, but rarely seen elder uncle had turned up, and codger and her shy son had bonded over chess and science. And Adam was in warmer climes as well, calling her before he boarded his plane for a surfer’s holiday in Costa Rica. As much as she’d always worry about them both, her boys were both apparently well-set to enjoy their Christmas’s. 

But this visit…with her sons as good as could be expected, CatCo’s rightful leader back in place and striving to contain her workaholic tendencies, and - best of all - the long cherished object of her desire in her arms, well, Cat could understand wanting a few more days or weeks here. Tucked away with Kara’s miles of warm skin surrounding her. Trading kisses and secrets and orgasms.

There were many issues discussed, when the women weren’t busy exploring each other and putting their mouths to other uses…

///

Cat was distracting them both by indulging in her new fixation: Kara’s hands. “You held up the Himalayas. And yet no one has ever touched me more gently.” Kara had woken up to find Cat stroking the hand Kara had resting on Cat’s chest.

But soon, her distracting caresses gave way to a question.

“So, Kara, whatever happened with James?” 

Kara didn’t mind answering. “We tried for a few months. And he got more distant, and I got busier, and we just stopped trying. When I found out he’d been lying to me about being The Guardian, that was the final straw. But it never really felt, it never felt like I thought it would. It was more like I’d…convinced myself that he was right for me and just plowed ahead. And when it happened for real, it was just…,” here she shrugged. It was hard to explain. But, the fact that James hadn’t fought their break-up told Kara he felt the mismatch as well.

“Maybe you didn’t have the right parter. Or the right gender of partner.”

“Clearly,” Kara teased, with a tiny kiss against her chest.

“No one after that?” Cat couldn’t help but wonder. Surely anyone with eyes and functioning hormones would look at the tall, beautiful, kind blond and make a pass.

“Nope. One goofy, jackass alien had a hard time taking no for an answer, when all I wanted was to show him that with our powers we have a duty to help our adopted planet and not take advantage of people.”

“Let me guess - he didn’t get the memo? More interested in getting in your pants?”

Kara scoffed. “Not even after I threw him out my window for breaking in when I was gone. Anyway, that was his mother - Tiara Woman, you called her. He left with the rest of his people when we poisoned the Daxamites. Hopefully, he’s somewhere doing more good than harm, but I have my doubts.” 

“Even you, Sunny Danvers, can’t make someone a hero who doesn’t have the essential qualities within them. No matter how much people swear you can.” Cat straddled Kara’s waist until they were chest to chest (among other parts). “I tell you what else. If that alien ignoramus tries to come back and make a play for my girl, with your permission, I’ll kick his ass so hard he lands in the 30th century.”

Kara held Cat to her as they kissed, and shimmied to lay down flat on her back. It appeared the next round was starting. “You’ll always be my hero, Cat.”

///

“That may be the best shower I have ever taken,” the Kryptonian proclaimed. She managed to speedy dry both of them, and place Cat gently back in the bed after changing the sheets again.

“I’m not going to argue with you, darling,” Cat confirmed, still pleasantly buzzed herself from being on her knees in front of Supergirl, and indulging in her slick, sweet heat. Kara had hit a note that opera singers would be impressed by, and almost broken Cat’s fingers.

“Um, before you get dressed,” Kara’s hesitant tone immediately pricked Cat’s interest, “I may have a little something for you. Sort of a Christmas gift.”

Before Cat could prepare a response, a package appeared on her towel covered lap. “You didn’t have to…”

“Cat. I know. It’s not a lot, just open it.”

Carefully separating the plain blue wrapping paper, two objects appeared. The larger was instantly clear.

“Ha! I love it!” Cat shook out the Supergirl t-shirt. “You’d better have gotten this in the CatCo store though.” As her girlfriend laughed, she pulled the shirt over her head.

“Well, I don’t think anyone will ever confuse the two of us for each other, but I’ll wear it with pride. What’s this though?” Cat held up a bracelet style watch.

Kara took it back for a moment. “It’s an alarm, a way of signaling for me if you’re ever in danger. Most of the people close to me and my cousin have one. I knew, no matter what happened on this trip, I wanted you to have one. Winn actually made it. It’s got a switch in the back,” Kara flipped it and pointed out the simple operation, ”if you don’t like the style, we can configure one of your personal watches. I need to know you're safe.”

Touched, Cat shook her head. “Thank you, Kara. This is…I appreciate it more than I can say.” She leaned over and kissed the superhero and took the alarm back at the same time. “I’ll wear it with even _more_ pride.”

After a little more kissing, but before they could get really heated again, Cat pulled back. “I may have packed a little something for you as well, Miss Danvers.”

Casting an eye on where Cat had stored her mountain of luggage, Kara looked faux-incredulous. “Really?! Wherever did you find the room?”

That earned her posterior a swat as Cat got off the bed. “Funny, funny Supergirl.” The t-shirt draped to her upper thighs, and Kara enjoyed the view as Cat bent over one of the bags to unzip an interior pocket.

“If you’re quite done ogling-”

“I’m pretty sure I’m never going to be done ogling, Cat.”

“Excellent answer,” Cat congratulated, as she placed a small and impeccably wrapped gift next to Kara, and joined her back on the bed.

The tasteful paper was torn away and the name of Cat’s favorite jeweler appeared on the white, rectangular box that emerged. “Cat…”

“Just open it,” the media mogul wasn’t about to admit to any nervousness, even if she did have butterflies in her stomach.

Kara removed the lid to see a long, velvet box. Eying Cat, who kept gesturing impatiently, she lifted the hinged top. To reveal a stunning ruby, diamond, and sapphire bracelet, with matching drop earrings.

“Ohhhhhh…Cat! They’re gorgeous, I love them! I have no idea where I would wear them, but I love them. Thank you!” She leaned over and enthusiastically kissed her partner.

“You’re very welcome. There’s another part to the gift, though. Lift the bottom.” Cat was looking VERY pleased with herself.

Following instructions, Kara found a folded up paper. It was a copy of a ticket for the National City ballet in mid-January, that had been sold out (especially in the seats Kara could afford) for months.

She’d been so focused, Kara hadn’t noticed Cat slide closer until she felt a finger trace the side of her face. “Kara, Carter and I would appreciate it if you would accompany us to the ballet. And, before you say anything else, my private shopper has instructions to help you find something appropriate, also as part of the gift.”

“Oh, wow, Cat. This is…an amazing gift. I’m just sort of stunned. It’s so generous. You know - I mean, I’ll never be able to give you things like this, things that you’re used to.” 

Her downcast eyes were immediately redirected by a hand on her chin. “Kara. I know that. We’re going to need to figure out how to handle the differences in our financial circumstances. I’m literally a billionaire. I don’t need you to buy me an island, I’ve already got one. I’m as happy with my gift as you seem to be with yours. But for now, you never really answered. Would you care to join us?”

As always, Cat knew what to say to make her feel better. “Yes, of course. Thank you, Cat. I mean, if Carter’s ok with it.”

Cat unabashedly snuggled closer. “The ballet is soothing for him, especially this program. And, he’s a big Kara Danvers fan, as it happens. And quite a cheerleader for her dating his mother, that sneaky boy.”

“My favorite kid ever!” Kara proclaimed, as she returned the snuggles and kissed all over Cat’s face.

“Well, I’d say our first gift exchange was a smashing success,” Cat declared. They were diving back in when Cat’s laptop chirped. 

She glanced at her new watch and did a quick mental calculation. “Oh, shit.”

////

Carter Grant was always good with time. He was rarely ever late to anything, and always called his parents when requested. It was unusual for his doting, if busy, mother not to be waiting on his FaceTime request.

Finally, the call went through. His mother appeared, the now familiar yurt interior in the background, wearing a blue shirt.

“Hello, sweetheart, how are you?” Carter thought his mother might have been a little breathless, but it could be the connection.

They chatted for a few moments about Carter’s paternal family celebrations - yes, he was having a good time; yes, he was getting plenty of sleep and alone time; no, his father hadn’t pushed him to participate in the annual touch football game this year.

When Cat shifted to reach for a cup of tea slightly off screen, the image on her shirt came into full view.

“Mom? Is that a…Supergirl t-shirt?” The young teen seemed confused. 

Cat grin/grimaced. “Yes it is son. It was…it was a gift. From Kara.”

Both Grants stared at each other a moment. “So. Did she like our gift?”

Kara could take no more. Her frantic movements outside the shot of the camera caught Cat’s attention. With a tiny head tilt, Cat motioned her over.

“Hey bud. I LOVED the gifts, thank you both sooo much. I’m already looking forward to the ballet with two of my favorite people.”

Carter nodded his head absently at Kara’s words. He was focused on his mother - the way she looked at Kara, the way Kara had unconsciously draped an arm around Cat’s shoulders, what appeared to be a hickey (gross) on her neck. And his mother’s snark sprang to the surface in the most devilish way.

“So, did Yeti Santa bring me a new step-mommy for Christmas?”

Cat almost performed a spit-take at her son’s unexpected words. Kara was clearly struck dumb. No one spoke.

Finally, the genetic originator of such sass pulled herself together. “No, young man, Yeti Santa did not. However, he may be coming to disinherit you for New Years.”

Carter howled with laughter and happiness. He so rarely ever got to pull one over on his mother, at least when she wasn’t letting him win, and he was so glad (although wanted NO details) that his mom and Kara had finally seen the obvious. “So you admit it? I was right?”

An epic eye roll from Cat. Kara broke free from her stupor, and ducked her head to hide her smile.

“Fine. Yes, we are now dating. You were totally right.” The words sounded sarcastic, but Cat's soft blush and gentle gaze at Kara and then her son spoke louder.

“Yeah!! That makes me really happy mom. But, um, can I talk to Kara for a sec? Without you listening?”

The women locked eyes for a quick moment. Cat began to stand and gestured for Kara to take her place in the chair. “Carter Nathan Grant. I urge you to remember your manners, son.” And she stepped away into the bathroom.

“You sure you're okay with this pal?” Kara needed to know. The idea of something versus the reality could be quite different, as she was well aware. And if Carter wasn’t supportive, well - things could get grounded before they ever got back stateside.

Carter rolled his blue eyes fondly, just like his mother Kara noted. “Of course Kara. I've been trying to tell her for months that you'd be really good for her. And you'd better be,” the scrawny teenager gravely threatened Supergirl.

“Duly noted,” Kara said with a nod, taking the vow very seriously.

///

“That was delicious,” Kara leaned back from the kitchen table and patted her stomach. “I can see why it was your favorite.”

Cat finished her much smaller portion. “It reminded me, strangely, of a dish my grandmother’s cook made. One of the few things I enjoyed. Do you have favorite foods, or do you just eat everything?”

Kara laughed, so thrilled to be able to discuss almost all aspects of her life with Cat now. “I eat a lot, but I DO have favorites. In fact, Eliza makes several of them that should be on the table for Christmas dinner.”

The alien reminisced out loud about her foster mother’s cooking, and of several Kryptonian items Eliza had come pretty close to replicating from Kara’s description.

“I’m sure you’ll be glad to get to them for the holidays. You know, I was thinking - we could always divert to Midvale, or whatever the closest airport is. There’s no reason for you to have to stop in National City first.”

Kara snuck another bite of food. “That would be great, Cat. Ahh, I was thinking too. I’d love to get off in Midvale. But…I want you with me. Spend Christmas with us, Cat. I know you don’t have any other plans, and the boys are both off doing their own thing.” The very idea of Katherine Grant was wisely not mentioned.

Cat paused in her clean up of the dishes. “Kara. We just kissed, among other very pleasant things, yesterday. It’s a little early to do the meet the family routine.”

“Trust me. There’s no one in my family or inner circle who’ll be surprised - my crush on you hasn’t apparently been that well hidden. I want to be with the people I care about. You’re in that group. You’re a big part of it, in fact.”

Cat was certainly tempted. Normally, this would seem ridiculous. But Kara had a way of making her throw out her usual relationship logic. Here she was, dating a woman who appeared half her age, her former assistant, who was also Supergirl. It’s not like spending Christmas with her two days after their first sexual encounter would be the weirdest thing in their lives. And, if Cat Grant listened to her heart, she didn’t want to be apart from Kara so soon. The idea of spending another normal solitary Christmas didn't hold the usual appeal.

“Listen. Of course, I want to be with you. Especially since we know, as we discussed, things will get crazier when we get back to real life. I want you to promise to _ask_ Eliza, not force it if it doesn’t suit. It’ll only be a few days, and as much as you may hate to hear it, I am used to being alone on the holidays. I don’t want to start out on the wrong foot with your family, Kara. Promise me you won’t push.”

Kara embraced her, and she promised. “Cat. I think we both know this is maybe a…Something Big, for us. I want my family to know you, and you to know them, I think - eventually - you’d all get along really well and be good for each other. Plus, hey - I mean, there could be some illicit Christmas lingerie involved.”

“Why, Kara Danvers…” Cat tried for scandalized, but it just sounded smug.

***

Early Friday morning, Singye texted with news the airport had been cleared. They were safe to takeoff as soon as the pilots completed their pre-checks and make sure of the de-icing of the plane. Cat and Kara hurriedly packed. The trip to Midvale would take about 16 hours, and they were anxious to be in the air.

Before they left though, they kept the promise Kara made. Singye took them by the hospital, and Cat had the chance to see what her donations made possible. The building itself, and the bright-eyed and eager young scholarship recipient. Kara found it adorable how Janira gazed at Cat as if she was literal royalty. Cat was calm and complementary of the whole operation, but Kara knew from her elevated heart rate the challenge it was being back in an environment that reminded her of such a dark time. As they followed Singye back to the car after waving goodbye to the doctors, Kara murmured how proud she was of Cat.

From the shyly incredulous look she got in return, Kara wondered how often Cat had been told that in her astonishing life. Wrapping an arm around that slender waist and pulling her close, Kara vowed to make sure Cat knew often how deeply she was loved and appreciated. It wouldn’t be a hard promise to keep, she suspected.

***

Singye, who seemed completely unsurprised at the new body language between the women, escorted them back to Paro and warmly embraced each of them. "Be happy, Ashi Cat and Aum Kara. Bring each other joy, and I await your returning." Each thanked him gratefully, and promised to come back to Bhutan soon.

"I mean, what's the point of owning a sex yurt if you don't use it," Cat mused for only Supergirl's ears, and caused her to bleat with laughter.

They walked off hand in hand towards the waiting airplane. The Himalayas glistening in the distance, serene and dangerous at once. A beautiful, if threatening, view.

“Ever joined the mile high club? I think you’ll appreciate the private plane a lot more than ever before.”

Kara swept Cat into her arms and ascended the stairs to the plane, semi-plausibly for a very fit 27 year old totally human woman.

“How about we join yours now, and then when we’re home, Supergirl can help you join hers? I can guarantee it's much more exclusive.”

“It looks like 2018 is going to be a wonderful year,” was the last thing Cat could be heard saying before the cabin door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed as usual, and terribly late. I apologize for both. 
> 
> I attempted to be as accurate as possible in the names, locations, and customs of Bhutan.


End file.
